


Playtime

by Kalloway



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When work is done, time for fun.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



The bridge shuddered, delighted, as a short freight train rumbled across its span. It was a clear, warm sunny day, not hot enough to need expansion joints, but nice, overall. Felt good to get a little work in, it supposed. 

The light changed for the road beneath it just as the last train car cleared. No caboose, the bridge noted. Those had gotten rare. Cars streamed underneath it; the sun shone... 

And then it caught the telltale profile of an oblivious approaching box truck from a couple blocks away. 

Work was over. 

Now it was time for a little fun.


End file.
